A Rich Life
by princessregina
Summary: Ashley Swift and Joe Jonas are from a different lifestyles and they for in love


**Starring: **

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans **

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessine **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor**

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen **

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

**KayCee Stroh as Martha Cox **

**Other More **

**Troy Bolton is on vacation at a ski lodge**

**Right now, he playing basketball with his dad and his mom walk in**

**And let see what will happen….**

**Mrs. Bolton: Guys come on give me the basketball and don't tell you forget about the party**

**Coach Bolton: Right Party **

**Mrs. Bolton: Troy, there is a teen party down at the lodge **

**Troy: Okay, but one more game **

**Mrs. Bolton: Fine (she gave the ball back)**

**Troy and his dad play the last game and Troy won**

**Troy: (Came in and saw some couple of guys talking and went up to them) Hi I'm Troy **

**Ryan: I am Ryan and this is Chase, Travis, and Mike**

**{They said hi too}**

**Troy: Do u guys live here?**

**Ryan: No, we leave in Nashville. We are here on vacation and we are with my sister and her friends (He point to his sister and her friends)**

**Troy: (Look over and saw a blonde girl talking to her friends and she is coming over with her friends)**

**Sharpay: Hey guys (She look over and smiled) who is your friend**

**Ryan: This is Troy (He introduce him to them) Troy, this is my twin sister Sharpay**

**Troy: Hi**

**Sharpay: Nice to meet you and this is my friends Miley, Taylor, and Allison **

**{They said hi to him and Troy said hi to them too)**

**[At the party, Troy and Sharpay continued talking without her friends and they went outside and continue talking] **

**Troy: So how u know about everything? **

**Sharpay: My grandfather is the mayor of Nashville **

**Troy: Cool **

**Sharpay: I got to go**

**Troy: Okay can I have your number and you gave me yours **

**{They each gave they number to each other}**

**{And Sharpay left without saying goodbye}**

**Troy: (whisper to himself and look at her picture) Sharpay**

**Chad: (Were playing basketball with a couple of basketball until Troy step off the bus and put his shoulder around him)**

**[Troy is captain of East High Wildcats and superstar]**

**Troy: Happy New Year**

**Chad: Happy New Year for us because we are going to be champion **

**Chad were talking about the championship game and Gabriella and her step- brother Andrew came and walk by and Chad make a funny joke and Taylor comment about the joke.**

**They all enter Ms. Darbus' Classroom**

**With Sharpay & Ryan**

**Sharpay: Mom, I'm nervous **

**Mrs. Evans: Don't be you will do great**

**Sharpay: What no one like because I am not very beautiful**

**Mrs. Evans: You are very beautiful because you were very popular **

**Sharpay: Mom that is when we are back in Nashville **

**Mrs. Evans: Sweetie, don't be nervous and your brother is going to be there**

**Ryan: Yeah Sharpay come on **

**Sharpay: Okay**

**{They said bye to their mom and left and went to Ms. Darbus' classroom}**

**Inside Ms. Darbus' Classroom**

**Troy was talking to one his friend and when a blonde walk past him and he look at her. Ms. Darbus said take a seat in and we will get start on. **

**Mrs. Darbus: If you are intersecting to join the winter musical, the sign-up sheet is in the main lobby **

**Troy took out his cell phone and look at the her picture and called her and everyone take out their phone**

**Ms. Darbus bring out the no cell phone In class bucket and go around to Gabriella, Andrew, Troy and said they have detention and include Sharpay and Ryan.**

**Ms. Darbus: Welcome East High Mr. and Miss. Evan **

**Chad try to back up Troy and but he got detention too and include Taylor. **

**Ms. Darbus: Holidays are over people **

**Jason: (raised his hand and said) How is your summer? **

**Everyone said "what" **

**{The Bell Rang}**

**Troy was standing out waiting for Sharpay and when Chad came and said….**

**Chad: See you in detention**

**Troy: See you later, it's all good **

**Sharpay came out with her twin brother Ryan but Ryan left first to go to is his locker. Troy walk up to her**

**Troy: Hey**

**Sharpay: Hey I don't believe it**

**Troy: Yeah I know! I was look for you next day but you weren't there**

**Sharpay: We have to leave early**

**Troy: How **

**Sharpay: My dad got transferred here and building a country club **

**Troy: Really that amazing **

**Sharpay: I know**

**They saw the sign-up sheet for the winter musical and Troy said….**

**Troy: Are you sign-up for the musical **

**Sharpay: No, because I want to focus in school before I join any teams or club**

**Troy: Impossible**

**Gabriella: (walk up to them and she said) what impossible Troy**

**Troy: Hi Gabriella what are you doing here**

**Gabriella: Sign- up for the musical (She put her name on the sheet in big letters) Are you sign- up**

**Sharpay: No but I got to go (She waved back to Troy and left)**

**When Sharpay left, Gabriella starts talking to Troy.**


End file.
